


Autumn Sky

by AdrenochromeDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, i need to practise badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenochromeDreams/pseuds/AdrenochromeDreams
Summary: Fareeha has a little surprise for Angela. Drabble suggested by budgiebum :)





	Autumn Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [budgiebum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/gifts).



Angela's gaze focused on the horizon in front of them; adoring the intense colours of the sky that was painted in vibrant orange and gold she crossed her arms in front of her chest to stay warm. 

 

Fareeha had kept her in the dark about a certain surprise all day long and the car ride to the park was almost unbearable with the doctor's curiousity reaching its peak. Whenever she tried to get any kind of information out of her lover Angela found herself banging her head against a brick wall. 

 

In the end, Fareeha's stubborn attitude paid off as both got out of the car and the blonde woman covered her mouth with both hands in awe once she got the lined up hot air ballons in her sight. A stuttered “You must be crazy - this can't be real“ was the ultimate reward for the soldier and her wide grin showed off. “Well, it IS real! Shall we?“

 

The egyptian woman offered her hand and Angela glady took it.

 

Up in the clouds the blonde leaned into her girlfriend, a gentle smile never left her lips. Together they watched the passing landscape underneath and enjoyed the last warm rays of the sun before it hid behind layers of pinkish coloured clouds.

 

Fareeha stood behind the doctor. Lithe arms snaked around Angela's waist to hold her close, her chin rested on the doctor's shoulder. No word was spoken, both too absorbed in comfortable silence. 

 

Eventually, Angela's hands went searching for Fareeha's and fingers intertwined, thumbs began caressing all skin in reach. She looked back into deep brown eyes; shifting a little, her nose brushed along her lover's jawline to her temple, leaving a ghost of a kiss on her cheek bone.

 

Fareeha smiled and captured Angela's lips with her own.

 


End file.
